marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ptonomy Wallace
Ptonomy Wallace is one of Melanie Bird's specialists who's a former child prodigy who is "stand-offish and sardonic" and is a memory artist with the ability to remember everything and take people back into their own memories. Biography Early Life Ptonomy was unlike most Mutants born in that his powers didn't manifest during the age of puberty or through great stress. Instead his power presented themselves long before his actual birth. Ptonomy perfectly can recall his time spent in his mother's womb. He could remember being warm and blind, and then suddenly feeling intense pressure and seeing the light. Unfortunately, when he was five, Ptonomy's mother died while loading the dishwasher. Ironically, his father had terrible memory, and was deaf in one ear due to an artillery shell during the war. He was fairly poor at remembering facts and dates and he'd often snap at Ptonomy to grab his attention when he couldn't remember his name. At some point, Ptonomy joined Melanie Bird and Summerland where he used his gift to help mutants come to terms with their past and learn to control their powers. ''Legion Following the incident at Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital, Ptonomy, Kerry Loudermilk and Melanie arrived in search of the mutant responsible, David Haller. The group took who they thought to be David Haller back to Summerland however they soon discovered that it was not David they took but a mutant named Sydney Barrett who had the power to swap bodies. Back at Summerland, Melanie and Ptonomy helped Sydney learn control her powers as well as go back through her past showing and help her understand it. During this time Ptonomy and Kerry also went into the world to look for David. Kerry and Ptonomy were able to track him down to a payphone outside of the Moor Trust Savings and Bank. They followed him for several blocks, however, he managed to give them the slip within the large crowd of people. Some time after this, they learned that Division 3, a government agency, was holding David captive in a government facility. Melanie then created a team to rescue David and attacked Division 3 before they could kill him. With Ptonomy using his power he was able to transport Syd into David's memory to inform him of their rescue plans. Kerry, Sydney, Ptonomy, Rudy and other mutants arrived and killing and disarming everyone in the immediate area. David then apologized for running from them before as he had no idea what their intentions were with him. Ptonomy accepted his apology since they liked chasing after people but Kerry corrected him by saying that they liked capturing people. With Melanie awaiting their return, the four of them headed out into the gun fire between Summerland and Division 3. They were joined by Rudy, who laid down cover as Kerry, Sydney, and Ptonomy took out the gun men that charged towards them. They headed down the steps, and reunited with Melanie at the shore.1 Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities * Mutant Physiology: Ptonomy is a mutant and posses several abilities relating to memory manipulation and dreams. ** Memory Manipulation: Ptonomy is a self-attested "memory artist", with the power to see into the memories of others and sift through them. He can also bring other people into the memories of individuals he performs "memory work" on using a round table with metal grips all around, though this requires a subject to be mentally clear. *** Pamnesia: Ptonomy has a perfect memory, being able to recall the every experience in his life, even being in his mother's womb. *** 'Sleep Inducement: '''Ptonomy has shown the ability to render people unconscious by touching them and commanding them to sleep, as he did with David. Relationships * Mother - Deceased. * Father - Unknown. * Melanie Bird - Superior and ally. * Kerry Loudermilk - Ally. * Cary Loudermilk - Ally. * Division 3 - Enemies turned alies. * Amahl Farouk - Enemy. * David Haller - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 TV series) ** ''Legion (First appearance) - Jeremie Harris Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Category:Legion characters Category:Mutants